


Real Love

by EarthsickWithoutYou



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers, Library Sex, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsickWithoutYou/pseuds/EarthsickWithoutYou
Summary: A fix-it for the dreaded kiss scene in "The Rules of Engagement," wherein Harry dismisses Abigael and finally has an actual conversation, and then some, with Macy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Real Love

Macy knew that eavesdropping was shady, but it had been a long, miserable, thankless day, and right now she was too emotionally exhausted to care. 

Somehow, while talking with her sisters her sadness had melted into the sweetest epiphany, and she had come here to tell Harry, finally, how she felt. But there he was with Abigael, the two of them chatting like the fondest and best of friends, the way he used to chat with Macy. Her blood was boiling, her heart slamming her ribcage as a cacophony of anger, jealousy, sadness and a strange, thrumming current of hope warred for control of her.

Abigael’s fingers trailed Harry’s chest. He glanced down at her slender, pale hand and arched a brow. Macy drew closer, hovering just outside the door of the library. Was this what it was coming down to, that she’d waited too long to figure out what she wanted, and now she was going to lose the love of her life to that transparently conniving trollop? Wait a minute, what was happening to her vocabulary? She really had been spending too much time with Harry. Too much, and not nearly enough -- because she’d been fighting honesty like it was a sickness instead of a cure. 

It was nauseating as ever to see Abby’s proprietary attitude towards Harry’s body, as if touching him was nothing special, just a bit of fun on a dull evening, when touching him was everything Macy had yearned for and denied herself for what seemed like ages.

“That depends what you had in mind,” Harry murmured thoughtfully. 

What kind of conversation had she walked in on, Macy wondered, some sleazy quid quo pro flirtation right out of a direct to streaming “steamy thriller”? She considered lurching forward, grabbing Abby by the hair and ending this gross indecency, but that would accomplish nothing and she was already making enough of a desperate fool of herself. She stood rooted to the ground as surely as if she’d been compelled to stand there, cursed to witness her own heart breaking.

Abigael leaned forward, moving to brush her lips to Harry’s, but he smoothly stepped aside and said firmly, “No, I don’t think so.”

“ _What_?” Abby blurted. “But we’ve been getting closer, and I thought you--”

“Yes, I suppose it hadn’t occurred to you that I was playing a long-game to try and discern what you were up to,” he answered, brushing his shirt-front lightly, as if her fingers had left some invisible blemish there.

Macy flattened herself to the wall out of eyeshot as he walked across the room, putting distance between himself and Abby. She couldn’t quite process what she’d just seen and heard, could only hear choirs of grateful angels bellowing in her ears, but she tried to focus on what they were saying.

“But I --” Abby faltered, no doubt looking like an electrified cat, “You--”

Macy dared another peek in at them.

“Mmm. Indeed,” he explained, voice light and casual, face as flawlessly handsome and irresistible as ever. In that tux, he suddenly seemed like James Bond, calmly getting the upper hand on a villain. “So it seems your play was to try and drive a wedge between the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter by seducing me. A little stale, a little predictable, but rest assured the jig is up. You’ve been in my head, so you know I’m in love with Macy, but you thought you were beguiling enough to take advantage of my vulnerability. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve simply got better things to do. So why don’t you run along back to whatever foul, sad little dungeon you’re calling a lair these days and see if you can come up with a better plan?”

“ _I’m in love with Macy, I’m in love with Macy_ ”...Harry’s words echoed in Macy’s head and she couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face, the lift in her heart making her feel buoyant and giddy. Yes, she’d heard his thoughts months ago, when she had the Source inside her, so she knew he was thinking about kissing her, but to actually hear him say aloud that he loved her was completely different, so much more intense...and intuiting his fantasy of kissing her had been pretty damn intense.

So she hadn’t lost him after all!

Harry’s eyes flitted suddenly around the room and she ducked out of sight again.

Still, she could easily picture that cocky look on his face, the one that drove her wild, plus his strong, nimble fingers trailing nonchalantly along the spines of books, as he told Abigael to get lost in his own special, politely acidic British way.

“Is there a reason you’re still here, Abigael?” he asked cooly.

“I’ll have you know it’s a very well-appointed lair,” Abby fumed, “and it is in no way--”

Macy popped her head around the corner to see Abigael bearing down on Harry, her eyes blazing with indignation, hands fisted at her sides. “Foul.”

“Be that as it may, scurry along,” he suggested, gesturing with his hands in a condescending frollicking motion.

“This isn’t over,” Abigael hissed, flouncing out of the room with all the dignity she could muster.

Macy smothered a giggle when the other woman caught sight of her, and Abby groaned, rolling her eyes. “He’s all yours,” she sniveled.

“Oh, I know that,” Macy answered boldly, crossing her arms and popping a hip. “I guess now you finally do, too.”

Once Abby had stormed off, Macy turned to face Harry as her sassy confidence turned back into nervousness. 

“So, um, I couldn’t help but overhear,” she started awkwardly.

“Right,” said Harry, bending to retrieve a book which Abby had knocked over on her way out. “That’s because you were eavesdropping.”

“Well, yeah,” she shrugged. “I was just...I was on my way to tell you something important, but then when I saw you with Abigael, all of a sudden I had to know what would happen. Between you two.”

“I wasn’t _with_ Abigael,” he clarified crisply, “And I never will be. Now, as for eavesdropping, young lady, is that the best you can manage for an excuse?”

The corners of his mouth twitched and his eyes twinkled. Macy felt like she was walking on air, living out one of her own wicked fantasies. After all, as the Charmed Ones’ guide to the world of magic, Harry was, in a way, her teacher, able to draw on that vibe to enact discipline. And now he was completely, blatantly, wantonly flirting with her.

“Do you--” Macy cleared her throat as arousal pulsed tightly between her thighs, leaving her shivering. “Do you think you can forgive me?”

“You’ve behaved very badly, Macy,” Harry replied, cocking his head to one side. He let her wait for a few moments as he considered, then he strode forward, deftly walking her back against the bookcase where she stared at him with huge doe eyes, her breath faltering.

“But I’m sure we can think of some form of recompense,” he resumed, his breath warmly tickling her face as his lips ghosted over her skin and she gasped. Licking his lips, he leaned back to level her with a seductive smile, but there was a sensitive, aching look in his deep blue eyes. 

“What did you come here to tell me?” His words were softly tender, his emotions as always just so many bruised rose petals falling open at her command.

Macy lost track of every fear and hesitation as she tugged him forward by his shirt and sealed her mouth over his in a fierce, demanding kiss. His mouth was… _God_...everything she’d imagined and so much more, so hot, skilled and hungry for her kiss, giving her back all that she offered him, meeting her every aggression with one of his own. She sank her fingers into his hair and tugged as he clutched her hip, stroking his tongue against hers in long, passionate moves that rocked her world. 

“Macy,” he moaned, “What you do to me. How much I want you...” He held her face so delicately, nuzzling his lips and nose against her neck, inhaling deeply, until she managed to get his thumb into her mouth and begin sucking. Then he growled, roving his open hand over her supple ass and squeezing possessively. His teeth grazed her neck, then she smiled and nipped the pad of his finger until he bit her smooth, highly alert skin, licking and sucking at the puncture marks he left behind. 

She moaned around his thumb and he looked up at her with lust-blown eyes. “I can’t believe this is happening,” she admitted, dazed and startled by the weak-sounding rasp of her voice.

“Neither can I,” he sighed, pressing his forehead to hers, both of them breathing hard, his hands skimming her curves under her jacket, her fingers rising to his shirt buttons. “We should go-- Macy, we should find a...that is…” 

“A bed?” she smiled, unfastening his shirt slowly, then pressing soft, quick kisses to his delectable lips. “I can’t wait that long, can you?” 

She reached in her pocket and drew out a condom, causing Harry to lose a breath.

“I thought you came here to talk,” he chided as she slid one eager finger down his bare chest and stomach, making him quiver.

She glanced down at the substantial bulge in his snug black tuxedo trousers, wanting to be coyly seductive, but finding herself going soft, wet and compliant to his every whim. She loved him so much, loved his sweetness, his brilliance, his devotion, and she had never needed anything in her life as much as she needed to make love to him. 

“Harry, I just thought...if you feel like I feel, then maybe…” Her words trailed off as he traced her lips, gazing at her in wonderment.

“Naughty girl,” he praised, gripping her behind again.

“ _Your_ naughty girl,” she said between the next few feverish kisses, the two of them peeling each other’s clothes off in a playfully excited race to be skin to skin, pressed as tightly together physically as they already were in every other way.

“I couldn’t be prouder.” He slid her skimpy lace panties down her thighs, gasping at the realization of how slick they were, how the relief of pushing the fabric away made her sticky-sweet aroma so dizzyingly apparent. 

“Is this...my punishment for eavesdropping?” she asked, longing for more of his mischief. 

Harry smirked, cupping her breasts worshipfully, rubbing his thumbs over her tight, stiff nipples as she bit her lip, wondering how it was even possible she could be this damn wet. 

“This is your reward,” he assured her, leaning down to lick at each of her nipples, swirling his tongue and nibbling until they ached, sending more reverberations of tense pleasure straight to her pulsing center. As if in answer to her body’s pleas, as if he easily translated every one of her mewling cries of “Yes,” and “Please, please, please,” he teased her sex cleverly with his fingers, gliding one inside and beginning a torturously gradual thrusting rhythm, speeding up only when she pulled his hair so hard he cried out against her breast, then released a husky laugh.

“Hurry up,” she demanded petulantly, loving the sight of his messed-up hair as he smiled darkly, but with an expression brimming over with unquestionable, unending adoration.

“So very naughty,” he sighed, rolling the condom onto his thick, glistening erection with shaking fingers, both of them trembling uncontrollably at the thought of what they were doing, what was about to happen, that it truly was real, as real as their love. "So very much mine," he added.

“Harry, I love you,” she announced, her voice coming out way too loud, seeming to echo off every shelf, the ceiling, and the floor. The confession shattered her insecurities and refusal to open herself up to more pain by falling in love again, more intensely than she ever had before, and with her whitelighter, with the risk of causing so much damage to their lives if they crashed and burned. It didn’t matter anymore, not when he looked at her like that, as if she had personally hung the moon and every star in his night sky, as if she was a goddess whose splendor continually upended his inner peace and he loved the feeling. Loved _Macy_ , and would do so forever. She knew it, felt it in her bones.

“I love you, Macy,” he nodded, sighing raggedly against her soft, lush lips as he pulled her thigh up around his hip and began to sink inside her tight, beckoning heat. 

She was dripping for him, velvety and slick, her gorgeous curves pressed against his firm body until their hips met, his thrust so harsh that the shelf behind them shook precariously. They both cried out in loud, heedless abandon, then locked eyes and grinned, prompting him to rock into her even harder, their lips colliding in kiss after sloppy, wet, hedonistic kiss, books flying from the shelves and slamming to the floor. 

When it was over, they lay in a tangled heap of strewn limbs, hammering heartbeats and hectic breathing, their wildly curious hands still wandering over each others’ skin, their lips still meeting in greedy kisses although they were tired, their eyelids fluttering down, their murmured assurances of love getting slower and less coherent as they snuggled, near-drugged by the bliss of their union.

And if Mel and Maggie were a _little_ freaked out when they looked around for the two of them in the morning, only to glimpse their naked sister and whitelighter cuddled up amidst tons of fallen books and the half-ripped away remnants of their clothes, they merely yipped in momentary shocked scandal, then made a hasty exit. Even if they wished they could erase that particular visual from their mind for pretty much ever, Macy’s sisters couldn’t be anything but thrilled at this development. They knew that no matter what perilous adventures awaited them, and no matter how often they tended to decry the problems of trying to have a relationship in the mad mess that was their life, Harry and Macy were completely perfect together, and would be all the stronger for finally admitting it.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Real Love" by Carly Rae Jepsen because it is a Hacy anthem and a half!
> 
> Oh! By the way, I like Abigael and I'm not mad at Harry or Macy for the way things progressed so far in canon. This fic is just for fun! And also for my own great satisfaction in changing the outcome of this scene, at least in the fic world. ;)


End file.
